Coffee Shop Keanish
by fransykesofficial
Summary: Bring Me The Horizon FanFiction Summary of Chapter One : Matt Kean worked at a Local Cafe Restaurant that was fairly similar to Starbucks. He walks into work like any other regular weekday taking orders. But a litter someone caught his attention and he caught that someone's attention. "Would it be too forward to ask for your number?"


Sunday.

Matt's P.O.V

"I can help who's next!" I shout waving over for someone to come in front of the cash register. It was towards the end of my shift on a Sunday. After I called out to help anybody a guy with brown hair cut short, came up.

The man with eyes that were small, also brown, spoke. "Hey. I'd like a Caramel Fappuccino, Grande." He seemed to be in a rush. I type in the order.

"Anything else?" He pulls out his phone while shaking his head into a 'No'. "Alright," I read what's on the screen out loud. "Four forty-five." He simply hands over his debit card. I swipe in for the payment. Oh shit! One last thing. "And what name would the order be under?" I asked handing his debit card back.

"Matt Barnes."

"Okay, Matt. Your order will be ready shortly!" I start of but didn't, I would've prepare the drink myself, I really would of, but I couldn't help but notice a hot guy walking up to the counter and he looked around my age! A hot teenage guy. "Hey. Lynn! Can you cover this please?" I ask her handing a copy of the receipt quickly.

She was about to question me,

"Why-" but I cut her off.

"There's a hot guy next up to the cash register." I admit. She smirks.

"Yeah. I'll cover for you." After those five little words left her lips I've practically darted back to the cash register in a slow enough pace to not seem suspicious about it. She knew I would be thanking her later.

"I can help you sir!" I say a bit too eagerly but not really caring what others think besides him. He smiled out at me taking his head out of his phone.

"Hey. I was just wanting a croissant or anything else from the bakery," He paused laughing slightly before smiling. "but now I'm wanting to ask for something else." He starred me down bitting his bottle lip.

I tried my best not to shutter,"A-and that might be?" But failed. His smrik did everything to me.

"Would it be too forward to ask for your number?" Would it be too forward to ask you out right now based off yours looks?

"Ugh. No. Not-Not at all." I then go grab a plastic cup to write on, which took seconds and picked up a Sharpie. Quickly wrote down my phone number handing him the cup. I was in complete bliss I forgot I was even in work and what the purpose of a job is. To make money! Not first dates. I quickly asked him something to break the silence. "Did you want to order something or?"

He picks up my hand with his that's empty and kisses my knuckles I blush subconsciously. "Actally, I think this rather satisfies me enough." As those words left his lips I blush harder. "Talk later tonight. Yeah?"

"Oh. Um." Goddamn I'm so embarrassed and full of bliss. "Yeah!" I smile full of hope. "Yeah. I'll be looking forward to it." Ive most likely made a mistake. Embarrassing myself. It's hard not to when it's really the thing you do most.

Lynn and I were outside in the night around 9pm walking out to the parking lot after work.

"Hey. Lynn. Thanks for the covering the order thing," I thank her. " I really appreciate it." I finished off.

She laughed. "And I really appreciate watching you humiliate yourself!" She looked at her car door. "That was priceless. Really, you were all flustered!" And telling me about it doesn't help either.

I looked away. "Well if it pleased you then I guess I'm happy." I looked down at my cars front door that leads inside the passenger seat. Lynn and I were parked next to each other. "So..your welcome."

Monday. 7:30 am.

Last night was spent mainly by Texting that guy who asked for my number at the cafe. His name was Jordan he said one the messages, it was a cute name and all, but I ended up nicknaming him J. He liked it saying he'll keep it, which made me blush. He also said something about being new in town and everything so I offered to show him around later after school. Appentely he's in High school, just one year older than me. I'm looking forward to getting to know him, I have no work today thankfully. He seems like a nice guy.

Beep-

Before my phone even dared whent to the second tone I smash the dismiss button. Morning time. The time I wish it was still atleast four A.M. groaning while rubbing my eyes open. Another day another dollar? Like hell!

Standing up I make my way over to my closet putting on black ripped skinny jeans and a plain black T-shirt print it out with no logo.

Dashing my way down the stairs built next to my room I run over to the dining table swinging my backpack over my shoulder yelling a goodbye and walking out the door. The walk was short and peaceful. Nothing big considering I was on my phone the whole way.

Reaching to the school fence I walked in the the front yard shutting my phone off for the school rules. Not caring about it really, but for my sake.

Inching towards the doors I pushing them open walking over to my group. A small one of five, but still something to keep me alive, I guess. The cast -If you will- is Oliver, the a shy but leader type, Lee, the type who puts up with everyone's shit, and Matt is the type of guy who's immature. Jona, the guy who replaced Curtis, but Jona could never fill in his spot. Although Jona is a nice guy. And me? Shy myself.

Walking over I realise I'm not the only one walking over to the 'group'.

And that's about when Oliver squealed. "Joshie!" Throwing him arms around Franceschi's neck.

Oli nuzeld himself into Josh's shoulder. "Hey! I missed you too." Josh smiles as his hands hold Oli's hips.

"Its only been a weekend." I start after walking over. "And I'm pretty sure you guys hung out in each others rooms." I continued.

"Yeah, he only added rooms to make you guys not beat the hell outta him." Mat laughed. I thought back at my words wondering what was funny. I'm pretty sure you guys hung out in each other- Nope! Not going there.

I snapped my head towards Mat. "That's disgusting!" I yelled out. "Don't mix in my words with that again, please." I say out in a grossed out tone.

Josh jumps in. " I mean," he starts to smirk. "We kinda did." Oliver starts to blush looking away, but smiling rather than telling him off. "Only, he wasn't in me. If never let him top." I pull a look of grossed out.

Thing is, what Oli had to say made it worse. "It's true, I'm not longer a virgin-".

"I'm gonna stop you there." I squeeze my eyes shut holding my hand up. "Please, I don't need to hear about this." I glanced at them, almost as if I was pleading them to stop stabbing a family member while I lowering my hand.

Josh just laughs still having all Oliver's arms around his neck and his own hands around all Oliver's waist.

Josh spoke again. "Hey, what's so bad about admitting to having sex with someone hot?" My hand went straight to his face making him laugh.

Im gonna be walking away from this. "I'm just gonna hang around my locker." I pulled another look of weirded out mixed with disgust.

Reaching over there I grad out what's needed. Put in what's not. Next classes homework stays in and what else is needed for next class. Standing about a yard away from the door I put out a notebook thats not needed for class, but needed to keep my sanity.

Everyone that can around here just walked past me, left to right, or walking in the classrom, as If I wasn't there. Not I cared for, but still noticed as always.

Bell rang. Everyone of the last of the students walking and running before they're late. Walking because it's as long as three minutes, running because it's as short as three minutes. Some people have their classes just right up their locker, like me, others had it on the other side of the school.

After my advisor, or homeroom teacher, had unlocked the door, he shortly opened it. Me chosing to to walk right in. Picking up my bag along with the notebook already in my hand and walking over to my assigned set after I passed the classroom door.

A/N if you don't know who Jared Leto is, get out! Nah. Keep reading. He's the lead singer of 30 Seconds To Mars. He's also and Actor. He's a God to me! Kill and Bury Me! Pun intended!

I saw a shadow of Mr. Leto walking over to his desk, like always. Stacking up large paper envoles in the color yellow. Having a white piece of paper in front of all. Having information about all students that attend this class.

In a table fit for four people to sit at, which it does having three chairs tucked under and mine pulled out, I was placed in the middle of the classroom. To fhe left. Setting my backpack next to my right leg on the floor. I sat in the right side of my table unzipping my bag and setting my notebook in neatly and as I do so I notice most of my classmates have walked in. The three minutes pass, the remaining of my classmates now barging in, hoping to not get a tardy. Mr. Leto claps his hands starting his lesson about after school activities, sport activities, and anything school-related but not related to learning about math, science, or social studies. As he does so, the envelopes are passed out from Dan Flint. Him and Oliver's boyfriend are close friends. Dan was in Josh's group, he was a cool guy. He was devastated when he found out Josh didn't feel the same way he felt for Franceschi, but was happy that Josh was happy with Oli. His white blonde hair shines as the light reflected while he walked over to me passing out my envelope then walking over to the other table of the person who owned the next envelope.

Class ended. It was only fifteen minutes long anyway as it usually is, sometimes it's five minutes depending on what needs to be say and how short or long it needs to be. Me having myself stand up with my envelope already stuffed in my backpack neatly so that way it's not crushed, I walk out the classroom to go to math class with Mrs. Bloomer.

My math teacher pointed to a table on the other side of the classroom. "Jordan, if you could sit right-" Mrs. Bloomer tries but Jordan kindly cut her off.

"Could I sit here?" Jordan questioned pointing to my table. Mrs. Bloomer most likely would say yes because this table was empty, only I sat here. "He just seems lonely. That's all." Only two weeks into the school year and it's a already going to be a good one.

"Oh! Yeah of course!" She gave him a reassuring smile. "How thoughtful of you!"

He made his way over to a chair next to mine having me all flustered up. "Vegan is it?" His cocky smirk.. he's just like Josh with Oliver.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I grunt.

"Woah! If I didn't know any better," he tucked the little part of my hair behind my ear. "I thought you would want to hang out more."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "Now I get to blush in work, text, and school." I looked back down to my paper.

"Hey.. don't be sad." J tilted his head. "It's not like we only have Math together!" He head snapped up.

I tried my best to not sound so excited but I most likely ended up failing. "W-what other classes-" wait. If so.. how does he know? "Wait, no, how do you know?"

"You have your schedule right on your binder," he pointed out as if I was stupid. "it's obvious." He glared at me still holding that smile.

"Whatever." I faced back down to my binder paper.

"Aw." He cooed "Are you really going to act like you don't care?" His smirk showed off his dominance. "We both know your melting inside." And he was right. He could see right through my walls, as if my walls where glass to him.

"Why would I be happy to have a stalker?" I stare at Jordan in disbelieve. Fake of course, but felt real.


End file.
